


【异坤】百乐门

by shaoshao99



Category: pwp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	【异坤】百乐门

1  
蔡徐坤端着杯喝不惯的洋酒转悠的时候，那个人就撞上来了。  
一身咖啡色西装，穿着黑色皮靴，一双腿又长又——不过直倒是不怎么直，因为那个人歪歪扭扭地走过来，拉住蔡徐坤的手腕，不顾他嫩白的肌肤和皱起的眉头，低下头冲着人耳朵说：  
“你是……这里的人吧？……借个火吧？”

借个火？  
行内的规矩，借火就是约炮。  
蔡徐坤弯起嘴角看着这个额发散乱，眼皮都快合上，满嘴酒气的年轻人，挡了挡旁边服务生意图喊来百乐门保镖的举动，朝王子异耳边回道：  
“好呀，但是我现在没有火，不如去你家？”

王子异即使醉着，一张脸被刘海挡了一半，也没能挡住锋利的下颚线和高挺的鼻梁。棕色的西服背心钮扣都开了，露出白色衬衫下的大片肌肤，蔡徐坤朝人裤裆看了一眼，对着尺寸满意地笑了。

那笑容有些慎人，百乐门的老管家周锐很久没看到这样的笑脸了，他上前一步用眼神询问，蔡徐坤先是从口袋里掏出那副橘红色的墨镜，挂在挺翘的鼻子上，然后努努嘴，示意周锐把他那件刚刚订制的全上海最拉风的，拉风到那个梳着全上海最狂拽酷炫发型被王家老爷打个半死的王家小少爷王琳凯都羡慕的——长款豹纹西服外套——拿上。

王子异听到蔡徐坤的话，满意地，不如说，无意识地点点头，他只能看到眼前人长了一张白嫩的脸，身量芊芊，头发染成浅棕色，还烫了卷想来应该是百乐门新来的侍从。他没这方面的经验，看到蔡徐坤也只知道惊艳，酒意壮胆，冲着人就抱上去了：“那去……我家……”

蔡徐坤看他这副样子应该是不能开车了，把人扶着放到后门的车上，周锐已经放好了豹纹外套，弯着腰等着吩咐。  
“今天到时间了就打烊，早点回去困高吧。”蔡徐坤看了眼醉得迷迷糊糊的王子异，“这个人资料明天放我办公桌上。走吧！”  
最后两个字是对着司机说的。

周锐得体地应了，看着黑色小轿车绝尘而去，才起身回了百乐门。

霓虹灯下，百乐门正门口不断有下车的客人，迪厅里【夜上海】依旧是最受欢迎的歌曲，舞女和侍从们最是懂得察言观色，一杯杯高昂的洋酒从这张嘴里进，那张嘴出，而揣着裤兜装大佬的，自然要被丢出去。  
“喂，我要见你们蔡老板！”  
周锐进门的时候，一个人撞过来，带着两个保镖样子的小弟，裤腰带上别着枪，他笑了笑：“不好意思，蔡老板今晚有事，不在百乐门。”

“滚蛋！我要和蔡老板谈合作！”  
周锐叫不出名字的人，就是上海滩没名没号的人，他想起刚才那个喝得醉醺醺的男人，倒是有些眼熟。  
那个男人还想叫嚣，周锐便有些不耐烦了，他让人把这个肥头大耳的人赶了出去，捏着下巴思考王子异的身份，然后，他想起了刚刚叫嚣的那些人腰间的抢，倏地，他笑了起来。

2  
“你先去洗澡～”  
蔡徐坤把人拎到自己家，把心爱的豹纹外套放在沙发上，葱白的手指指了指浴室的方向，拍拍王子异的肩膀，“干嘛，要我帮你脱吗？”

王子异晕晕乎乎的，想着这人还挺熟练挺上道，脱口而出：“好呀。”

于是，他被蔡徐坤拖到浴室，两个人一起互相扒了个精光。滚烫的水撒下来，两个人坐在浴缸里有些挤，但是蔡徐坤不在意，他对着身下这个擦着自己后穴，硬得发烫的家伙十分好奇。

王子异动起来不得章法，但是滚烫的热水让喝醉的他有些清醒。他先是从后面抱住蔡徐坤，结实的胳膊能把人抱个满怀，舌尖混着热气冲着蔡徐坤的脸就撞上去，蔡徐坤歪过头和他接吻，细细白白的胳膊抱着王子异的脖子，整个人埋在他怀里。

热水冲淡了酒气，也带着些燥意，蔡徐坤闻到王子异光裸的身上的香水味，有些醋味是不是某个女人留下的，他情场失意才跑到这里寻欢。王子异抱着蔡徐坤的头，花洒打湿了蔡徐坤的卷发，发指变得软软的，白皙光滑的身子坐在自己身上不停地摩擦，王子异咽了口口水：  
“我······我叫王子异······你叫什么？”

这还能问上名字的？  
蔡徐坤量他明天起床肯定什么都不记得，不打算说，却在心里暗念王子异三个字。  
“名字有什么关系······”  
蔡徐坤双手掌心抵着王子异的胸肌，性器被王子异握在手里来回揉搓，他没客气，抱着人脖子锁骨一顿咬，没多久就缴械投降了。

王子异把手上的精液塞进怀里人的后穴当润滑剂，蔡徐坤因硬物突然插入身子有些僵，他软趴趴地将胳膊撑在浴缸边上，王子异结实的腹肌贴着他的屁股，温热的呼吸在耳边喘着。蔡徐坤的耳垂被含住了，细细密密的吻落下来，王子异的左手抱着蔡徐坤精瘦的腰，右手扶着火热的性器就往里面冲。

交合的时候，快感混着痛感，实在是让人难以置信的舒服。分不清是汗水还是热水，都涌进身体里，涌进嘴里，王子异捏着人细细的腰往里面顶弄，粗长的性器里里外外进进出出，擦出白沫来，白沫混着蔡徐坤的精液，淌进水里。

蔡徐坤被操软了， 操热了，操熟了。他像一只红透了的虾，两只胳膊扒着浴缸壁不肯撒手，以免自己被王子异拉进浴缸里。他闭着眼睛感觉身后的撞击像潮水一样一波波地涌上来，男人的力度和节奏让他嘴里飘出那些词来。

“子异······”  
“什么？”王子异没听清。  
“慢一点······”  
王子异听清了，但是他不想这么做。炽热紧致的甬道好似在岩浆口，他硬得要爆炸，但是不想就这么轻易射了。蔡徐坤的背上满是红痕，有被掐的有被亲的，王子异抹了把脸上的热水，加快了向前顶弄的角度。  
性器不断地磨过前列腺的敏感点，蔡徐坤被操地有些发虚，大腿根部和后穴只剩下酸麻，他回过头，一双眼满是情欲，却漂亮地不像话：“你什么时候射啊······”

王子异低下头吻住他，用更猛烈的插搐和顶到更深的地方，换来他一声绵长的呻吟。王子异的手很大，掌心和指腹都有些茧，蔡徐坤的手却是又嫩又白，所以当王子异的手握着蔡徐坤的手，包住蔡徐坤的性器来回抚弄时，蔡徐坤仰着脖子就射了。

白浊顺着王子异腹部的曲线滑了下来，王子异弯起嘴角，把蔡徐坤抱进怀里，猛地向前冲了十几下，然后射在他红得发肿的小穴里。

回到床上休息的时候，王子异并没有消停的意思，抱着人在蓝色条纹的床单上正面进去，吻着人胸前的红粒舔弄了许久，抓着人手不放，又捏着蔡徐坤的腰把人操晕过去，来回折腾了一个多时辰，终于把人抱在怀里，沉沉睡了过去。

3  
蔡徐坤醒过来的时候，王子异还在睡觉，他只觉得全身上下都被家门口那辆黑色小轿车碾过一样酸痛，后穴和腰部酸得没知觉。他认命地在王子异怀里躺着，两个人赤裸着身子，肌肤相贴的地方，有些热了。  
这动静自然吵醒了王子异。

王子异一把撑起身，下意识就去掏枕头下面的枪，结果不是自己家哪里有枪。他扶着传出剧痛的额头，眼睛盯着啥也没穿，一头炸毛，但是一脸春色的蔡徐坤。

“你——”  
“子异——你不记得我是谁了？”  
蔡徐坤凑上前，用唇蹭了蹭他的鼻梁。

林彦俊拉着自己在百乐门喝多了，为什么要去百乐门，因为喝酒——王子异开始回忆——为什么要喝酒，因为被人甩了一杯酒——王子异想起了那个女人的脸，突然冷笑一声，然后发现蔡徐坤一脸疑惑地看着自己，才匆匆忙忙地开始找衣服。

“你的衣服我送楼下洗了。”  
蔡徐坤起身穿上睡袍，“早就吐地不能看了，你还是跟我的车回来的呢。”

“啊——对不起——”  
王子异摸摸头，“那——那个钱我就——”

“钱？”  
蔡徐坤歪过头，噗嗤一声，  
“你以为我是百乐门出来卖的？”

他的膝盖跪在床单上，双手撑在前面，葱白的指尖指了指王子异结实的胸肌：  
“听好了，我叫蔡徐坤。别记错了。”  
“哦对了，你可以穿我的衣服，就在柜子里，可能有些不合身，但是总比没有的好。”  
蔡徐坤笑了笑，眼角的痣很好看，“好了就下来吃饭吧，我好饿啊，你应该也是吧。”

他眨眨眼。  
王子异这才发现房间十分宽敞，摆设一流，眼前人也绝不是昨天晚上自己想的那样。  
唉，什么事啊。  
他想起昨天咖啡厅那杯泼到自己身上的热咖啡，就有些心疼刚做的西装。

下楼的时候，蔡徐坤端着碗在喝粥，那个被他称作陈姨的阿姨模样的人在忙碌地收拾桌子。  
陈姨看到王子异，倒是不惊讶地笑了笑：“有粥，小笼包，还有馄饨，如果王先生想吃西餐，我也可以做。”  
王子异不挑食，经历了一晚上宿醉加滚床单，他体力消耗地差不多了。  
蔡徐坤坐在红木家具上，一边喝豆浆一边看早上周锐因为他晚起送到家里的王子异的资料。

“啧啧啧。王探长，你好惨啊。”  
蔡徐坤一边看，一边笑，睡袍露出的肌肤上吻痕明显。  
“蔡老板既然都查到了，就不用嘲笑我了。”

林彦俊提过，百乐门的东家叫蔡徐坤，早早就当了家。王子异吞着小笼包，滚烫的汤汁烫到了舌尖，他莫名地，想到了昨天蔡徐坤嘴里的味道。

“周锐查得急，只查到你得罪了董家大小姐，人家一气之下让总警司把你撤职了，怪不得你昨天衣服上没枪。”  
蔡徐坤转过头，趁王子异没注意，在他脸上亲了一下，“你为什么惹她生气啊？”  
两只眼睛圆溜溜的，好像很无辜的样子。

“她爸想撮合我们，我说我不喜欢女人，她觉得她被侮辱了，就生气了。”  
“总结地不错。”  
蔡徐坤点点头，  
“那你以后咋办，丢了工作？”

作为一个炮友，还是第一次，就这么关心自己，王子异还是有些惊讶的，虽然他觉得蔡徐坤这关心里藏着偷笑。  
“我不缺朋友，自然也不缺工作。”  
王子异吃完了早饭，正在擦嘴，蔡徐坤听罢一把站起来坐在他怀里，王子异下意识去看陈姨的反应，后者不为所动，蔡徐坤看他这幅样子就笑了起来：“哦，那我以后找你帮忙好伐？”  
“自然好，不收蔡老板费用就好。”  
王子异低下头，狡黠被收进眼底，蔡徐坤腹部一热，捏着人衣领就吻上去。

4  
王子异的侦探社开在百乐门的对面，小小一间，五脏俱全。  
开张的时候很低调，连剪彩都没有，蔡徐坤本来想来，结果事务缠身耽搁了。百乐门的小姐各个精明，不是今天这个被某某老板看上了，人家大夫人过来问责；就是某某侍从被某某大佬看上了要去拍戏，原本男一号不高兴了，动用了道上的关系跑过来要人。

不过，这些比起王子异每次查案都被人追杀然后躲进蔡徐坤的房间，都算小事。积少成多以后，杜老板不高兴了，蔡徐坤送过去几瓶好酒，人家才罢休。蔡徐坤这么帮了王子异几次以后，偷偷看王子异的脸色，担心他会觉得自己老是罩着他，让他王大侦探没面子。

不过王子异没说过什么，蔡徐坤就又开始往侦探社跑。  
“子异~”  
蔡徐坤有这里的钥匙，王子异随他进出。  
“子异，这两天我惹了人，你保护我呗。”  
蔡徐坤转了个圈，那件豹纹外套被丢在一旁的原木桌上，“要不然我躲你家里去？”  
眼珠子转了转，“就当你接了我的保镖的活儿呗。”  
王子异想着这又是哪出，看着蔡徐坤真挚的眼神又挑不出错，只好把人带回家。  
王子异家就在侦探社楼上，也是小小一间。蔡徐坤一进门就把人抵在墙上，唇瓣贴上去：“我要，贴身保镖。”

王子异坐在浴缸边缘，双腿大开，双手扒着浴缸边，头顶的吊灯闪着暖黄色的光。  
蒸腾的水汽从地板升起来，打湿了蔡徐坤漂亮的黑眼睛。他跪在地板上，膝盖蹭着地砖有些发凉，小手扶着王子异的性器，一张嘴，就含了进去，软嫩的舌尖前前后后地舔着，不得章法。王子异光是看着他的脑袋在自己腿间摆动，性器在双唇间已一进一出，他就硬得要爆炸。

蔡徐坤棕色的短发有些被打湿了，眯着眼睛，胸前的乳尖挺立起来，露出绯红的乳晕。他吞地有些深了，喉咙口传出些不适，正想伸舌头的时候，整个人被王子异拉起来坐在腿上。

“怎么了子异？”  
漂亮的眼睛盯着他流着汗的侧脸，“不舒服吗？还是用手？”  
说罢，小手软软的，已经包住了王子异的坚挺。

王子异把他的手拉回来，搭在自己肩膀上，按住他的后颈和他接吻，蔡徐坤整个人都发红，脸上像是从桑拿房里出来一样，他不断地伸着舌头去够王子异，被人摁在怀里从嘴唇吻到胸前，含着吻了许久，吻到发肿以后王子异才依依不舍用手指挼搓。

他的后穴蹭着王子异挺立的性器，前段露出些白液来，王子异揉着蔡徐坤的性器，一下一下地按着，蔡徐坤把脸埋在他怀里，用力地在他锁骨那里咬着。王子异稍稍用了些力气，蔡徐坤就缴械投降了，精液射在王子异的腹肌上，整个人嫩得像豆腐一样。

“子异······”他低头，热气喘在王子异耳边，“快进来。”  
王子异就这么插了进去，带着浴室的热气和压抑许久的躁动，生生顶进了蔡徐坤的后穴。  
甬道极致地收缩着，炽热又紧致，包着王子异发狠似得向前顶弄。

蔡徐坤只觉得自己要被操穿了，腹部好似都能被顶出来，他刚剪过的指甲在王子异的背肌上划出淡淡的红痕，整个人抱着王子异的脖子向上被顶着着。  
王子异很结实，蔡徐坤的骨架又小，可以被王子异完整地抱在怀里。王子异捏着他盈盈一握的腰，看着蔡徐坤嘴唇上泛着水光合不上的样子，腹部又一紧，朝着人甬道最里面就是一顿猛撞。  
蔡徐坤被撞地有些累了，他大腿和腰部都有些发酸，直直地又射了出去。

“坤坤怎么这么快~”王子异含着他的耳垂，把人搂在怀里，摸着他光滑的后背，“我还没开始呢。”  
蔡徐坤想骂人，但是他说不出话，嘴巴里除了嘤嘤呀呀的音节，跳不出其他完整的句子。

骑乘的姿势顶得很深，他感觉到王子异射在了里面，然后又把自己抱到床上，直接从正面进来。精液混着水汽和润滑剂，滴在床单上，两腿之间和穴口一阵泥泞。做了一个多时辰的时候，他晕在了床单上，想说一句“王子异混蛋”，但是身后的撞击和顶弄带着他直直地昏过去。

最后一个能感觉到的动作，是王子异伸出手和他十指紧握。

5  
蔡徐坤在王子异家里赖了几天，后面被周锐催着去上班，加上王子异又接了几件富太太怀疑老公包二奶的小事，天天在外奔波。  
这天，蔡徐坤穿着王子异的西装，松松垮垮的套在身上，在红宝石买了奶油小方，和平饭店买了蝴蝶酥，五芳斋买了鲜肉粽后，终于在咖啡厅碰到了一个老朋友。

“董小姐。”蔡徐坤礼貌地摘下橘红色的墨镜，朝对面点点头，“好久不见啊。啊对了，奶油小方，你们女孩子应该喜欢的吧？”  
“谢谢蔡老板。”董小姐没客气，接过蛋糕后坐了下来，她穿着米色的新式洋装。很是漂亮，“不过王探长那边，我爸希望他尽早复职，我只能帮你一段时间，这事情瞒不了多久。”  
“行。”蔡徐坤皱起眉毛，“你没被怪罪吧？”  
“一个小探长，我还是有能力得罪的。”董小姐笑了笑，不再说话。

蔡徐坤不知道的时候，王子异正和林彦俊聊到他什么时候回家，林彦俊明显被责难了：“小鬼问我你什么时候回去，你爷爷要生气了。”  
“过两天过新年，带着坤坤一起回去。”王子异笑了笑。  
“我的天哪，你爷爷会不会拔枪啊！”林彦俊是台湾人，嘴角有两个小酒窝。  
“可能吧。”王子异无所谓地摆摆肩膀，“大不了我回去做我的探长。”  
“话说——你为什么那天就看上蔡徐坤了啊？”林彦俊歪着头，“你可是第一次去百乐门啊。”  
“这问题王琳凯也问过我，很简单啊——”

那天他不出意外地被董小姐甩了，不出意外地被停职了，不过很意外地被不明所以的林彦俊拉来百乐门消遣。  
蔡徐坤身后跟着周锐，行色匆匆。王子异坐在贵宾席，看到那个一头卷毛，大晚上还戴着橘红色墨镜的百乐门当家人，穿着最时髦的豹纹外套和黑色西装，走路一摇一摆地装大人，明明是墨镜也不好好戴着，就那么架在鼻梁上。他穿梭在酒客里，舞女里，还有香槟酒杯间，不时地有人想找他问事情，都被他歪着脑袋吩咐人扔了出去。  
蔡徐坤回过头，一张小脸，尖尖的下巴，红润的双唇和挺翘的屁股，在豹纹西服外套下显得尤为诱人。  
王子异活了二十几年，第一次有想把人压在身下狠狠操的感觉，他在林彦俊一脸震惊中猛灌了一杯红酒，外套一扔就往楼下走。

“因为——”王子异转过头，眨了眨眼睛，“我看到他第一眼就想娶回家当老婆了。”


End file.
